In recent wireless communications, especially in social environment, it is very popular that friends or colleagues split expenses or share photos or videos or other content with each other at a social event via a terminal device. By using Bluetooth or wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) protocol communications, a terminal device can discover other terminal devices via scanning. IEEE 802.11 standard technologies, for example, allow a terminal device to discover an access point (AP) and/or other Wi-Fi device(s). Such discovery allows the terminal device to be connected to the AP or with the other terminal devices through the AP or directly using Peer-to-Peer communications.
Many terminal devices use generic naming nomenclature such as a hardware model number. The generic name of the terminal device is presented when the terminal device is scanned by another terminal device. When there are multiple terminal devices in an area, especially when there are multiple terminal devices that are similar, the terminal device that is scanning the area cannot identify which target device is which based on the scanned generic names that are produced. Accordingly, when a user reviews the scan results, it is difficult to pick the one that the user wants to communicate with to, for example, either share data (such as contact information), pictures or files.